


The Musician of Destruction

by DrakeDragonKing



Category: D.Gray-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeDragonKing/pseuds/DrakeDragonKing
Summary: In this tale Allen walker began his awakening as the fourteenth Noah when he turns 12, Nea in an attempt to protect Allen decided to make Allen the new 14th Noah instead of taking him over. As time went on Nea tutored Allen and taught him everything he needed to know about the Noah and the exorcist while also gradually giving him all the 14th's Noah memories.
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell/Road Kamelot, Road Kamelot/Allen Walker
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
In the back of a circus tent laid a boy with a red left arm with a green cross on the palm. He laid there in pain for what felt like hours to him as he laid there on the cold ground. Not once during this event did the boy cry out, not once did he cry for someone for he knew that no one would come if he did. "Why, Why does it hurt so much.” The boy said as he clutched his head in pain as stigmata began to appear on his brow. The wind bellowed around him then playfully pulled at the tent almost inviting the boy to come out and play with it, the boy could not rise to its call due the pain in his forehead and the numerous broken bones he's suffered from his abuse that has been dealt to him while working at the circus his parents sold him to. As the child's skin turned an ashen grey he looked around him trying to understand what was happening around him. “Whom my host is a child and someone with innocence, I need to find Cross to make sure he is raised right and not taken by Road or the Black Order.” the boy said before his skin began turning back to white while the spirit relinquished control back to the child. ‘Tell me boy do know what that thing in your hand is.’ the spirit asked the boy as the child's wounds healed from fully awakening as a noah. “Who said that,” the child said, looking around for whoever said that. ‘I'm in your head boy, I am the previous 14th Noah Nea, and I have decided to make you my successor. If you agree to take on the mantle of the 14th noah I will protect you until you are ready to bear the responsibility alone.’ Nea said to the boy as he looked out through the child's eyes and into the outside world. “I totally lost it.” the boy said with worry obvious in the eyes. ‘No you haven't now answer my question boy do you know what is in your left hand.’ Nea screamed at the child from inside his head. “Ok that reassuring and yes I do know it's a curse that caused my parents to abandon me.” the boy said as he decided to humor the disembodied voice. “It is a fragment of innocence, they are used to destroy demons made by the 1st noah Adam the false king. You child are the new 14th noah the true king of the noah.’ Nea told the child ‘now are you willing to take my deal and become the new 14th noah.’ “if it means I don't have to work here at the circus I'll accept.” the child said while looking through the gap in the tent he was in. ‘good now let me give you the memories of the 14th Noah. With this you can control demons, and my ark.’ so hang on kid its gonna hurt.


	2. The Musician of Destruction Chpt. 1

‘Allen please don't tell me you're lost.’ Nea asked Allen while looking out through his eyes as he made his way to the Black Order after he finished training his control over his noah memeriors. “I wouldn't say that.” Allen stated while he looked towards a town in the distance. ‘I swear you have as much direction as Loyd, if I didn't want to hide our presence I would say just use the ark but who knows we might come across some akuma.’ Nea said as he thought about the other noah and where they were. “Yeah until we have some support, I won't be able to take out the Millennium Earl.” Allen said as he focused on his Noah memories to try and see if there were any akuma near him. “It seems there is only one near here and it's in that town.” ‘That's good if the earl sees you kill an akuma using “Crown Clown” then we will have a better time masking your identity, and if you're lucky you'll even see Road.’ Nea teased as Allen’s face turned as red as a tomato. as Allen gained more control over his Noah memeriors he saw the connection he and the noah of dreams would always have throughout their lives.

“The only way that will ever happen is if we approach her or the Earl sends her on a mission, we both know it.” Allen said as he thought of the short Noah that he has only seen in memories that were not his own. “Hello there lad what brings you to this fine town.” An old man called to Allen as the Noah approached the town. “Ohh I'm just wandering through to stock up on some food for the trip I'm on.” Allen said as he stopped to talk to the man while trying to sense the location of the Akuma was. “Ohh if you're in a hurry the market is in the center town just follow this road it leads straight to it.” The old man said with a smile on his face. “Thank you sir but i'm in no hurry at the moment, but I am curious if there are any book stores here.” Allen asked as he looked towards the rest of the town.

“There is one but it doesn't have many books.” The old man said while looking down the same main road. “Thank you sir, now if you'll excuse me i'm gonna explore the town.” Allen said, turning to leave. “Young man, if you're gonna explore avoid the old church a lot of things have happened there, ok.” the old man said with worry on his face. “Will do.” Allen replied walking down the road. ‘Your going to the church aren't you.’ Nea asked, already knowing the answer. “Nope most likely the akuma will attack at night it's probably in its human form right now so it will be harder to dispose of it.” Allen answered as he looked around the town. just as the old man said the road led straight to the market there were many shops and stalls. Most were food but what intrigued allen most was a crowd surrounding what looked to be a performer.  
‘So Allen what’s the plan once we get to the black order.’ Nea asked while walking over to the performance. ‘Allen look around the town there might be some clues to that old church the old man mentioned earlier.’ “I know thankfully if we do see the akuma I can see the akuma mark on its forehead.” Allen stated as he watched the performance. “Since I had Cross send that recommendation letter to his friend Komui I should be able to join without problems, hopefully these innocence pieces I have collected will help hide my identity as a noah.” Allen said as he rested his hand on his bag. ‘How many do you have on you anyway.’ Nea asked as he felt Allen’s resonance with Crown Clown. 

“Ten excluding Crown Clown, how many do you think have been destroyed at this point Nea.” Allen asked as he finally thought of how many innocence were left in the world. ‘Half of them if I had to guess but what brought this up anyway.’ Nea said as he thought about what could cause Allens sudden interest in innocence. “Man the exorcists really are fighting an uphill battle.” Allen said as gazed up into the sky. ‘Yep but so are us noah if the fake king dies the others will as well if we don't take his place.’ Nea stated while spinning a crown around in Allens head.

“Well let's go see if we can track down that akuma then,” Allen said “maybe even find a place to play some poker.” Allen bagan walking through the town in search of the church. After walking for thirty minutes he came across what looked to be an old run down chapel. ‘Huh you actually found it I'm surprised but do you sense it, the Akumas in the building over there.’ Nea said as he felt the Akumas presence. “It's just a level one depending on the age it’s hunger might become too much for it.” Allen said as he turned to the building behind that looked to be a small house. From his position he was able to see into a window that aligned with the church.

‘Allen hide I sense him, I sense the millennium earl’ Nea stated as he urged his successor to hide his presence. Doing as Nea ordered he hid the presence of his noah gene by using Crown clown. Thankfully due to Nea’s cautiousness Allen was able to hide his presence as he saw the earl putting his hand on the Akuma's shoulders. “Good now I don't have to search for it.” Allen said as he looked into the window. Now having his target he pulled out some food. “Now all I have to do is wait.” he stated as he the akuma. “I really hope the earl leaves soon, it's gonna be so much easier if he leaves.” Allen said as he sat down on a bench in front of the church. 

‘Don't get too excited it looks like that person over there is going into the house with the akuma in it.’ Nea stated as he looked at the woman that was walking into the house that held the Akuma. Allen quickly began letting out notes to a song that very few have heard. With the song Allen was giving the order to the akuma for it to follow him. ‘So you're gonna modify that akuma’ Nea asked as he watched Allen as he walked into the church finishing the song. “Nope I just need it to get away from that human.” Allen said as he sat down in one of the old pews. ‘Yeah you're gonna finally tell me what you're planning when you join the black order because we both know that those guys are nuts, if they find out who you really are they will stop at nothing to make you into a weapon. The pope and all them only see exorcists as tools even though there can only be one hundred and nine exorcists in the world in total, they remind me of the Earl in that regard.’ Nea said in a solemn tone.

“If we have to, we will erase anyone's memories in the order that finds out who I am. But that's only if they prove to be a threat.” Allen said as he looked to the door of the church that was slowly being opened by someone that looked to be crippled. ‘Ohh I'm so proud of you Allen, I'm happy you're finally willing to use the tactics I taught you.’ Nea said with joy in his voice. ‘Now all you have to do is get rid of this Akuma and we can be on our way.’ following Nea’s advice, Allen sat up transforming his left hand into a sword. “You poor Akuma soul let me set you free from your torment that is your existence.” Allen said as he walked towards the Akuma as it transformed into the shape of a level one Akuma. 

“Ohh poor Akuma soul the manifestation of human desire let me set you free so you no longer have to kill.” Allen said as he jumped into the air slashing the Akuma in half with Crown Clown. “Good now that our little walk is done all I have to do is stock up on supplies and we can be on our way.” Allen stated as he started reattaching Crown Clown to his body. ‘Yeah out of the frying pan and into the fire, Remember Allen if you see Road she wont know who you are.’ Nea stated in a serious tone, his normal happy attitude left him as he thought of the short Noah. ‘even though you are me in a way, “you” don't have the experiences with her.’ “I know I am you but not at the same time I am the new fourteenth Noah, but thankfully I have your memories so I have somewhat of a head start.” Allen said as he walked out of the church his suitcase in his hand. 

‘Ohh I have no doubt that you'll win Road over im just saying she wont know who you are immediately.’ Nea told Allen as he made his way to the market to pick up some food before leaving again. After Allen got the provisions he needed he walked out of the town. He walked on the main road for half an hour before stopping to let a small gold golem out of his bag while taking out a tall hat. “It's good to have you traveling with me once again Timcampy.” Allen said as his skin turned an ashen grey in color. “It's nice to walk alone on a night like this, the path illuminated by the moon, reminds me of the walks I took with Road.”

‘It's funny most Noah see the memories as a curse but you openly embrace them, I can feel it each day you synchronize more with your memories and Crown clown, pretty soon and you will be able to claim the title as the king of the Noah.’ Nea said with pride as he observed Allens actions knowing that he would no longer need his council for much longer. “Yeah it will just be a matter of safely destroying the Earl while ensuring Mana’s safety.” Allen said as he placed the hat on his head. Allen began walking with more energy in his steps as the yellow golem flew behind playing a recording of one of Allen's songs ordering all Akuma to stay away from them.

Allen walked with timcanpy on his cap playing the song until morning until his skin shifted back to its lighter tone. Taking a small break he began to eat his rations and drink from a canteen he had. “I sure hope you're right about me getting reimbursed for all the bills Cross had me pay for.” Allen said as he took out a book containing records of every bill Cross had him pay for as he traveled with him. ‘Hey you already knew how Cross was those bills are on you, but yes you should get reimbursed I would hate for all your earnings to be stolen from you. Thankfully Loyd loved his poker so you are an expert at playing poker.’ Nea told Allen as he thought of the various times Loyd tried to beat him in poker.

“That’s true my memory is pretty great.” Allen said as he put the canteen back in his bag alongside his rations as he threw it over shoulder while picking up his suitcase. “If we don't stop, I'd say we reach the Black order by sunset.” Allen said as he petted Timcanpy as the golem sat on his head. Little did Allen know a certain Short Noah, was watching him as he walked.


	3. The Musician of Destruction Chpt. 2

“So you're finally back, after thirty-five years your finally back Nea.” the short Noah said as she looked at Allen as he walked down the gravel road. As Road watched him walk away she opened a door to the white ark. Road quickly made her way through the ark before going to another door in the ark that led to the Earl. “Millenie, I found him, I found Nea.” Road said as she hugged the Millennium Earls neck. “He’s back, where is he Road.” The Earl asked dumbfounded by the news. “He's on a road in Europe.” Road told him with joy as she thought about Nea, and being able to bring him back to their side.

“Lets go get him Road.” The earl said, grabbing his Golem Lero. letting go of him, Road and the Earl went through an ark door. The two of them went through the ark to go and welcome home Nea back into the Noah family. Walking out of the gate they began their search for the fourteenth Noah. But due to Allen sensing the ark gate being opened, he quickly activated his innocence to use it to escape from the area. 

‘Allen you need to make sure they don't see your face. I'm not sure how they found you but this area is not safe.’ Nea said as he tried sealing Allens noah genes to ensure they wouldn't be able to track him easily. “I know that, but right now the most important thing right now is getting as far away as I can.” Allen said with determination. Road and The Earl looked around for him. The Earl gave out an order to all the Akuma in the area to search for The fourteenth. “I can't wait until The fourteenth is back with us.” The Earl said as him and Road began to track Allen. 

“I think we should get the others here to welcome him back.” Road said as she rode on Lero like a small witch. She quickly summoned four doors. After a very long minute the doors opened, the rest of Noah stepped out of the doors. “I have good news everyone, another one of our family members has awakened. It's our job now to track him down and welcome him back.” The Earl said as his grin grew even bigger if it was at all possible.

“So which one of us is it that awakened.” One of the Noah asked, “It's the fourteenth Noah Sheril.” The Earl answered as they all began looking for Allen. Hearing that name they all shuddered, their Noah memories screamed in fear at the mention of The Fourteenth Noah, but none of them knew why. Before any of them could ask about the Earl and Road were already off picking up their search for Nea where they  
left off. “We need to find him before they do, we must protect the Earl from The Fourteenth.” Sheril said as they ran after the Earl and Road all of them silently agreeing to protect the Earl.

“Ohh great the others are here.” Allen said as tried to hide from the various Akuma that were flying around the area patrolling. “I never thought I would miss Cross’s ability to hide so much.” Allen said running faster than he thought he was capable of him. ‘You seem to be forgetting something.’ Nea said as he realized all the Noah were here leaving the ark empty. ‘The arks currently empty; you can easily slip into the secret heart and hide there for a while.’ Hearing this Allen quickly opened a door to the ark before going to the second heart of the ark meant solely for his use. 

“Thankfully I got out of there unscaved.” Allen said sitting down on the couch of the room before laying down on it. ‘Get up I want to watch those fools search pointlessly.’ Nea shouted at Allen as he began unsealing his Noah abilities so he could play the piano. Getting up Allen played a few keys so he could observe the surroundings of the road he was just walking on as he headed to the order. “There the screens are now open happy.” Allen asked Nea as he looked at the screens showing the rest of the Noah looking for him. 

‘Ohh we both know you are happy that you can now watch Road.’ Nea remarked slyly. “What! This isn't the first time i've seen her and you know it.” Allen shouted as Nea laughed at his response. ‘Are you talking about that ball one of Cross’s women insisted you go to.’ Nea asked as he thought about the ball at the camelot household. ‘It was pretty funny seeing all those flock to you just for one measly dance. If Road had realized who you were she would have been furious.’ Nea stated as he brought his attention back to the show that was happening before him. “Please don't mention that fact. I have nightmares even thinking about it.” Allen said as thought about the small Noah when she got furious. 

The two of them watched as the rest of the Noah clan and the Akuma searched for Allen. “So when do you think we can leave here.” Allen asked as he looked through his noah memeroys to try and figure out which noah they all were. Allen could tell Nea was enjoying watching all of this. ‘It will probably take a while unless we use an akuma to make an announcement to “our family” don't you agree.’ Nea told Allen, ‘that way we can make an announcement while you get to the headquarters undetected.’ “that could work but all of my modified Akuma are far away from us and I don't want to risk opening an ark gate.” Allen said as he thought of all the modified akuma he had access to. ‘Yes that will be a problem for us.’ Nea stated while trying to think of a way to make a modified akuma without drawing attention to himself. Nea was so concentrated on his current predicament that he didn't notice Allen beginning to play the piano in the room. 

“Millenie can you sense him.” Road aske the earl as they tracked Allen thinking he had just awakened. “No, I can't see where he could have gone.” the Earl answered as he worredly looked around the area. An akuma was searching for the newest awakened Noah when it got a silent order not to move before strings made of innocence wrapped around it. “Hello Earl it warms my heart that you're so focused on finding me but that will be harder than you think, you'll see me very soon Earl I'm gonna complete the promises I made to you.” Allen said as he walked closer to the akuma after he exited an ark gate. The akuma began hearing a song playing in its head causing it to convulse in pain.

“You're a very lucky Akuma, you get to delay the rest of the Naoh clan while I escape from this area.” Allen stated as the Akuma began to transform as he modified it to fit his purposes. ‘Now let's get out of here if i had to guess the earl is now sending every Akuma to us.’ Nea said as Allen began running to escape detection. “You Akuma run the complete opposite direction of me and trust me your life depends on it. If you survive, try and locate me.” Allen instructed the newly modified Akuma as he implanted some of his noah Aura on it. ‘That was a smart move back there though if that akuma does survive it will most likely be used to track you down.’ nea said as Allen escaped the area.

“I know which is why I set it to self-destruct in twelve hours.” Allen said as he turned to look behind him to see if his plan worked. Seeing his plan worked he kept walking to the black order base, he continued walking for another six before he came across a large ledge.which led to the entrance of the Black order. “This is gonna be fun.” Allen said as he activated Crown clown so he could get to the top of the ledge easier. ‘Hope you can control yourself around this many humans.’ Nea said as they landed on the ledge as the orders Golems began to swarm him. “I'll just have to stay away from them and stick to myself, because sadly I have to work with them until I can fully explore my Noah abilities. This is also an opportunity for me to use Crown clown while in my Noah state.” Allen answered in a low voice so the Orders golems did not hear.

‘That is true, you will also be able to use their testing facilities that will be useful to make your own golems.’ Nea said as he transmitted some designs to Allen to think about. “State your purpose.” One of the golems Asked Allen. “My name is Allen Campbell general Cross sent me, you should have gotten a letter Cross said he sent it to someone named Komui.” Allen said as he looked at the golem. “Give us a few moments.” The golem said. ‘Its surprising they are still using those golems.’ Nea said as he and Allen observed the bat like golem. “Agreed.” Allen answered.

“Please let the gatekeeper scan you.” The golem said as the face on the door extended outwards before stopping in front of Allen. It quickly scanned him before saying he was clean and opening the gate. Allen quickly entered the door not wanting to waste anymore time. “Hello there, I'm Lenalee the chief's assistant.” a girl in an exorcists uniform said as she met Allen at the entrance. “Hello I have some innocence pieces that I was able to get while traveling with Cross. What should I do with them.” Allen asked, holding up his bag. “We can take them to hevlaska and she can store them away.” Lenalee answered as they walked through the headquarters over to a lift. “Hello Allen i'm Komui, before you do anything else we just need to check your synchronization rate with your innocence then you can get settled in.” Komui said as Allen got on to the lift they slowly lowered down into the hole when they got to the bottom there was a circle of chairs illuminated by light. “Those are the generals we serve. Now show them your power.” Komui said as strange arms began to wrap around Allen. 

“What are you doing.” Allen said looking at the being behind him. “I am merely checking your synchronization rate so there is nothing to fear.” helvaska said as she picked up Allen and placed her forehead on his. “One hundred and eight percent that is your limit.” Helvaska said as she quickly placed Allen back on the platform. “Allen Cambell you will dethrone the false king and end this war.” Helvaska said. “One hundred and eight percent, we wish to test you Allen if you pass you will be made into a general.” A voice could be heard from the circle saying. “I accept your Challenge generals. Though I hope you have a seat ready for me.” Allen said as he looked at the generals. ‘This is amusing if only they knew who you really were.’ Nea said as the platform began to raise.


	4. The Musician of Destruction Chpt. 3

After that announcement Allen was alerted that he had an hour to prepare for the test. After asking where the cafeteria was he made his way there ignoring any inquiries people made to him, for he was on a personal mission. ‘Dang it now I wish I knew what Cross had to do for his role.’ Nea said as Allen finally made his way to the cafeteria. “That is not important, what's important is getting some food. Nea I want you to monitor that modified Akuma I made if it gets too close to here or me force it to self destruct.” Allen stated as he walked into the cafeteria the strong smell of different food assaulted his nose Allen could tell the chef’s at the Black Order were used to preparing all sorts of foods for the individuals employed there. He then went straight to the place where he could asume was where he ordered his food.

“Hey there you must be the new guy, the one thats about to take the general test am i wrong.” A man said leaning over the counter who Allen could assume was the shef. “Hello, and yes you are correct in your assumption, but would you mind informing me how you found that out so fast. “Ohh trust me words travel fast through here, but if you really want to know Komui phoned down here saying you were on your way and that you're a parasitic type. So tell Me Allen Cambpell you hungry, feel free to order whatever you want.” The chef said. Hearing this a large smile appeared on Allen’s face as he pulled out five sheets of paper from his pocket. “Really then please follow these recipes, and if it isn't too hard five of each of them.” Allen finished handing the chef his Recipe sheets. 

“Can you really eat all this?” The chef asked, looking at Allen’s recipes. “Yep this is nothing.” Allen said, turning away to go sit down. Hearing Allens remark about his hunger Nea shuddered remembering the first time he saw him eat his fill. “What’s wrong Nea, is there anything wrong with the Akuma.” Allen thought so he could converse with Nea while among others. ‘Nothing’s wrong just remembering the first time I saw your appetite.’ Nea said as he resumed looking through the akumas eyes to watch him to ensure nothing went wrong and to force it to self destruct when it was caught.

Allen made his way to a seat while pulling out a book to read as he waited for his meal to be made. Timcanpy floated around Allen before landing in front of him. “It’s truly nice to have you back Tim, you are my only true Ally while we are here.” Both Nea and Allen said in unison as Allen pet Tim while the small Golem laid down like a small dog. “Good thing I made it so only I can access your recordings again, geez Cross should know not to tinker with you.” Allen said going back to his book. “Allen your order is ready.” The chef hollered at Allen. After getting up and receiving his meals he went back to his table and digging into his food. ‘Allen take a look at what that akuma is seeing.’ Nea said as he looked through the modified akuma’s eyes.

When he did this he saw that its limbs were gone, the candles of Road floating above it and the Noah surrounded it. “Now Akuma tell me where Nea is.” the Earl said as he leaned towards the akuma. “Sorry Millenuim Earl but if I reveal my Masters location I'll self-destruct.” The akuma said with a grin on its face knowing it completed the task it master gave him. “This is obviously a waste of precious time, it's not gonna say anything.” Sheryl said as he turned to look at the Earl. “This isn't sweet at all.” Skinn said pulling out a lollipop and sucking on it. “My master has a message for mistress Road, he apologizes for not meeting with you but looks forward to when he can see you in person again.” The akuma said as it tried to command its lost limbs.

“What should we do with it my lord.” Lulubell asked The Earl as she turned to him. “We'll take this Akuma back with us and use it to try and hone in on the Fourteenth.” The Earl said as he went to grab the akuma. When Allen saw this he instantly gave the order for the akuma to self-destruct to avoid detection. After seeing the modified akuma self-destruct The Earl became sad due to losing his very few leads to Nea’s location. “Didn't that akuma mention that the fourteenth is looking forward to seeing Road.” Shery asked as he thought about the akumas message. “It did and I think we should let you two love birds unite don't you agree Road.” The Earl said as he looked at the small noah. 

“You can't possibly think of using my sweet daughter as bait can you.” Sheryl said as he quickly wrapped his arms around Road. “That is true though if the message was anything to go by then he will reveal his location eventually.” The Earl said as he spun around his umbrella. “Does that mean it's time to start the party.” Road asked with a smile on her face. “Of course we have to have a party to welcome back Nea.” The Earl said with a smile.

After watching the akuma’s destruction he went back to his meal knowing he would need the energy for the generals test.“Hello there Allen Cambpell was it, I'm Johnny from the research division. Me and the others need to take your measurements for your uniform if that wouldn't be too hard.” Johnny said as him and some other researchers stood by the table Allen was sitting at. “How long will this take?” Allen asked, already finishing five of his plates. “Just a few moments.” Johnny said looking at Allen as he turned to him to talk properly to me. 

“Are the uniforms similar in measurements to a dress outfit meant for social events.” Allen asked as he thought about Cross’s gold trimmed uniform.  
“Yes it will actually but it will be made out of a different material.” Another one of the researchers answered. “Then you have no need to waste your time. I have a dress suit that you can get the measurement from. I'll get it to you once I've finished a few important things if that's ok with you.” Allen told with a small. “It's perfectly fine, it will be easier that way. But Allen, why do you have a dress shirt.” Johnny asked with curiosity in his eyes. 

“One of Cross’s women wanted him to go with her to a social event and asked him to bring me along with him. What ended up happening is every noble's daughter asked to dance with me, that continued until the host's daughter saved me from them obviously in an attempt to annoy the rest of them. I ended up spending the rest of the dance with her. That is how I got a dress suit.” Allen said as he thought of the dance at the kamelot household.

“Better tell Komui to watch out for Lenalee, Allen here's a lady’s man.” One of the researchers jokes. “I'm sorry before we continue our conversation can you all tell me your names and feel free to sit down.” Allen told them as he finished his final plate. “Sorry we should have introduced ourselves, I’m Reever, this guy here is Tapp and this is number sixty-five.” Reever said as all four of them sat down at the table across from Allen. “It's a pleasure to meet you all but I am not a lady’s man. Though from how you acted Komui won't care what I say.” Allen told them almost already knowing their answer.


	5. The Musician of Destruction Chpt. 4

“That is true, he's pretty protective of his sister.” Reever said as he took a sip of his coffee. They continued chatting as Allen finished his meal. “So what will I have to do during this test to become a General.” Allen asked, finishing his last plate of food. “We don't know, all generals were previously in the order before gaining one hundred present resonance with their innocence so it might just be to see how loyal you are to the order.” Johnny said as he fixed his circular glasses to better see Allen. “So they’ll want to test how loyal I am to the order. I see that will be quite the interesting test if you ask me.” Allen told them as his lips sprung up into a small smile.

‘Detestable humans, if they try using you as a tool I'm taking over you hear me Allen I will not stand for this insult to us.’ Nea shouted as he heard what the general test might be. “I agree with you Nea the people of Black Order are detestable but theirs those diamonds in the ruff like the two humans before me.” Allen thought as he felt the anger and pride of his Noah side start to rise up at the thought of him being seen and used as a puppet. ‘If that's how you see it then I will not act for the moment at least.’ Nea said as he regained control of his emotions so as to not accidentally activate some of his Noah abilities while in the black order.

“You ok Allen you seem bothered.” Reever said looking at the young man's expression before him as it showed his annoyance with what the black orders intentions might be for him. “Yes I am fine just remembering some old memories I don't like thinking about.” Allen told the researcher as he got up to dispose of his dirty plates so they could be cleaned. As he walked back to the table he noticed Komui walking over to him. Allen assumed he was here to inform him that testing was ready to begin. 

“Hello Allen if you'll follow me we will begin the testing.” Komui said as they turned to begin the testing so Allen could become a general. The two of them walked out of the cafeteria with Komui leading the way. They made their way past finders as well researchers each staring at him wondering who the new face was. “So what do I have to do for this test Komui.” Allen asked as he Followed the man down another hallway. “The test will consist of two parts. One will be a test to see what you know and another will be to test your skills in combat.” Komui said as they made their way into what could only be described as the office of a hoarder.

‘This is surprising I haven't seen a mess this bad since Wratha went on a rampage.’ Nea commented when he saw Komui’s office with papers all over the place. “I'd say it's more like a tornado.” Allen corrected as he stepped into the office after Komui. Taking his seat at the desk Komui motioned for Allen to sit down in front of him. “Tell me Allen how many years did you travel with Cross as his apprentice.” Komui asked Allen as he passed a cup of tea. Taking the tea Allen brought it to his face sniffing the contents of the cup before drinking it. “Roughly three years if I had to guess I tried not thinking about the years when he trained me.” Allen said as he thought of everytime Cross made him pay his debts for him.

“I was wondering if the order would pay back any fees encountered by one of their members.” Allen asked with a smile as he stared at Komui with a smile. “Yes but they would have to be from an active member of the order when the items were bought.” Komui answered thinking Allen was trying to pay his own debts off. “Oh that's wonderful to hear.” Allen said as he took out a book containing records of every bill Cross had him pay for as he traveled with him. “These are records for every bill Cross had me pay for him. I want to be reimbursed for everything that demon owes me.” Komui had a shocked expression when he saw the thick book Allen placed on his desk. 

“May I ask how much that is Allen.” Komui said as he stared at the book. “Roughly five thousand guineas.” Allen said with a smile that if others asked Komui to describe it, he could only call it the smile of a true devil. “I'll have it sent in and i'll get the money reimbursed back to you but due to the amount it will take awhile to get back to you.” Komui told Allen as he nervously placed the book to the side of his desk before returning to the sheet with the questions to interrogate Allen with. 

‘I'm proud of you with how you're making this human shake in his boots Allen, and all because of some money truly detestable.” Nea said with a smile and joy in his voice as he watched the show before him. “Now that the issue of my reimbursement is over with, would you like to continue with the test Komui.” Allen asked as he motioned with his right hand towards the paper in Komui’s hand. “If you wish to continue then please tell me when did you obtain your innocence.” Komui asked, staring at the man before him’s left hand. 

“I could not tell you about that Komui since I've had it since I was a child.” Allen said keeping eye contact with Komui to maintain a perfect poker face through the questioning. “Hmm what was your life like before you became Cross’s apprentice.” Komui asked, wondering why headquarters wanted to know some of the questions. “I lived in a circus for a few years before I escaped and worked on the streets as a performer.” Allen answered as he thought of the Campbell home and wondered how his Adoptive mother Materina was doing at the moment.

‘One bad thing about joining these nut jobs is that it will be harder to visit home especially if we want to ensure her safety.’ Nea said thinking of his mother and how she reacted to him when Allen explained who he was after they traveled to the Cambpell household. “That is true, it will be sad we won't be able to visit her and Lucia. I hope I will have the chance to introduce Road to mom.” Allen answered Nea while he answered Komuis' questions. 

After two hours of questioning he was finished. “Now Allen, I have one last question: what do you think of this picture?” Komui said, passing a picture to Allen. Taking the picture he realized it was a photo of Lenalee. ‘Wow those Humans where right he is protective of his sister he's probably trying to see if you're a pursuer of his sister. Too bad that the truth serum in the tea was destroyed as soon as it entered your body.’ Nea said as he looked through Allens eyes at the photo that looked like it was taken by a stalker. 

“I'll be honest with you Komui who ever took this photo is a stalker and a creep.” Allen said truthfully “yeah your right Nea though i do wonder who took this photo, it might have been Komui but it could have been someone else.” ‘I don't understand what appeal an exorcist would have to you, a member of the Noah clan especially when you have someone like Road.’ Nea said as if stating it was a fact, in a way it was a fact to Allen. “Ok but what do you think of the person in the photo.” Komui asked, leaning forward trying to see if Allen was a Playboy like his Master Cross.

“I think if Cross saw her he would try to get with her no matter if it was a crime.” Allen told Komui with a straight face to ensure the man before him knew he was not joking. “No, I will not let that pervert get my sweet lenalee.” Komui said almost crying. “Also Komui you don't have to worry, I'm not interested in those types of relationships at the moment.” Allen said trying to stop the grown man before him from crying more tears. “You mean you're not interested in my sweet Lenalee.” Komui asked Allen quickly. “No, I'm not Chief Komui.” Allen said getting ready to bolt to the door should he need to.

“That's reassuring news. I was worried since you are Cross’s old Apprentice you would have similar habitats to him.” Komui told Allen letting out a sigh ‘considering how handsome you are Allen he has every right to be worried especially since you outshine even your previous body in beauty.’ Nea said with pride ‘If you wanted you could have every human woman at your beck and call like Cross.’ “and have Road find out no thanks.” Allen replied causing both Allen and Nea shudder with that realization.

“Are you ok Allen you seem a little pale I can have someone take you to the medical wing.” Komui asked as he looked at Allen. “That won't be necessary. I'm just remembering some old memories. I don't quite wish to remember that's all, and before you ask they involve Cross.” Allen said trying to get his mind off of the small Noah and her anger when she once saw a noble girl trying to flirt with Nea during a social event. “Ok then we'll begin the skills test tomorrow once one of our exorcists gets back from their assignment their name is Kanda they use a sword as their Anti-akuma weapon.” Komui informed him.

“Ok that's good news to hear Komui.” Allen said, breathing out the sigh as he felt his noah memories return to a calm and relaxed state. ‘This will be tricky even though you can form Crown Clown into a blade due to your Noah genes the blade looks like Adam’s.’ Nea said contemplating the task of facing off against a sword wielder exorcist. “Don’t worry i’m gonna stick strictly to my claw.” Allen said already knowing the worries of his Noah side. “Though I must inform you due to the importance of this test members of the bookman clan will be coming to observe your test.” Komui told Allen as he left the room.

‘I wonder if you will run into the original Allen.’ Nea said as he thought of his and Mana’s old bookman friend. “Knowing Adam he most likely went after Allen he likely doesn't look like how we remember.” Allen told his Noah side as he walked to his assigned room. “Ohh Allen how did everything go for your first day at the order.” Lenalle said as she observed Allen walking towards her and finally looking at his features. “Wow he's good looking.” she thought. “Ohh hello Lenalle everything went well.” Allen said as he slowed down to talk with her.

“That's good to hear.” Lenalle said with a smile. “Tell me Lenalle do you know anything of the Bookman clan.” Allen asked as he turned to her. “I only know that there's the main Bookman and the Bookman Junior whose name is Lavi.” Lenalle answered as she recalled the two bookmen. “Interesting, thank you lenalee for answering my question. You'll have to excuse me from traveling all night. I'm quite exhausted so I'm going to rest in my room for the rest of the day.” Allen told as he began walking back to his room. “Ok see you tomorrow Allen.” Lenale said. “See you tomorrow.” He answered.


End file.
